Humans to Femme's (rewrite)
by DragonHapppy
Summary: A group of friends is given another chance at life they were never given. At first it starts as a dream, real friends, maybe even love? But, was Primus hiding something from them? Do they have a real purpose, and is it going to turn this dream into a nightmare?
1. A New Beginning

Chapter #1

"Where did you go, you son of a glitch?!" A girl with long raven hair yells, running through the halls of a dull, plain school. Guards dressed in black watch as she runs by, paying her little mind but adjusting their LSAT light machine gun to fit more comfortably in their hands. She is wearing a black tee-shirt, slightly ripped blue jeans, and dark grey combat boots. A small, simple chain slides around on her right wrist as she runs. Fellow students move to the sides to avoid her as she tramples through the halls.

 **Designation** : Beth

 **Age** : 17 ½

 **Height** : 5' 8"

 **Eye color** : A shiny silver, Gray

 **Fighting style** : Hand to hand combat and sharp shooting. Specializes in Taurus PT92, M27 IAR, and Remington Model 870.

 **Catch phrase** : "My fist, your face."

 **Personality** : She is very protective of her friends. She has a very short temper, and a tendency to shoot first, and ask question later. Is a decent fan of Transformers, learned about it from Jillian when they first met. Has a very color vocabulary and will not hesitate to use it. Though shows some restraint around Allison, so as not to influence too many bad habits. Is like the 'second in command' of their group.

 **TF designation** : Breakout

Once Beth's form disappeared around the corner the students gathered into small groups and gossiped. Their conversations went a few different ways. Either; "Oh, no." or "Whoever got her pissed is sooo~ dead." or even "So, what did you have for lunch?" Seconds after Beth left another girl comes streaking through the hallway.

"Save some for me Beth! I'm going to mess that little fragger up." Another girl yells after girl was much shorter than Beth. She had long, straight, shimmering blond hair. She wore a nice, clean white tank top with black short-shorts. Some poor student didn't get out of her way in time, and was plowed down. She turns to them and smiled sweetly.

"Sorry." She said, all hate from her voice gone and her eyes soft. But no sooner had she said this did her whole demeanor snaps back into the angry, hate filled face she was wearing before and just keeps runs right on after Beth.

 **Designation** : Skylar

 **Age** : 17 ¾

 **Height** : 5' 3"

 **Eye color** : Bright, sparkling green.

 **Fighting style** : Quick, knows sensitive areas that could render an enemy immobile, and good with long range knife throwing or sling shot.

 **Catch phrase** : "I have a bubble, don't pop it."

 **Personality** : She is a very sweet girl. Is always nice, that is unless you get on her bad side. If you get on her bad side you might want to disappear till she cools down a bit. You could say she resembles a rubber band. She's a strong support, but if you pull her to far, she'll snap. She is a big fan of Transformers, but nowhere near as big as Jillian. She is the medic of the group.

 **TF designation** : Moonblossom

Finally, Skylar catches up with Beth, finding themselves outside. On the ground lies a fearful girl, makeup dominates her skin making her seem fake and plastic. Beth towers over her, Skylar looks around to find the outside clear of the usually guard and students. Beth grabs the girls by her neck and lifts her effortlessly off the ground, pinning her to the rough brick wall nearby. Beth's eyes burned with anger and hate as she slowly increasing the pressure on the girls neck. The girl tries to break free from Beth's hold, clawing at her arms and fighting for every breath. Skylar slowly stalks forward, left fist clenched at her side, about the join in. A blur of red, blue, and yellow races out the door and latches onto the arm that was currently choking the 'barbie' and hangs there.

"Stop Beth!" This girl cries out, her soft, short curls sticking to her tear stained face

 **Designation** : Allison

 **Age** : 18 ½

 **Height** : 5' 7"

 **Eye color** : A bright, sun yellow.

 **Fighting style** : Doesn't usually get involved in fights, but when time calls upon her she is ready and not afraid to kill anyone in her path. Her chosen weapon is a off brand Bidenhander sword (Like the sword that Sanosuke Sagara uses from the anime Rurouni Kenshin).

 **Catchphrase** : "Who needs to be one person, when you can be two?"

 **Personality** : She is a very gentle girl. She suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder, By-polarism, and ADHD. This results in her becoming the mockery for most students at this 'school'. But, if you make fun of her or bully her, watch out for her friends. They are very protective and will not hesitant to defend her. It's exactly the brightest, and is usually confused about most of her life. That is until she snaps into Rin. She still has all her mental disorders but is very intelligent, quick thinking, and is excellent strategist. Allison does not fall into Rin too often because Rin gives very little about other people's well being, besides that of her close friends. Allison has little recollection of what happens during the time Rin is in control, though sometimes is plagued with flashes of when Rin was control. Is a major Transformers fan, almost at the same level as Jillian (Jillian still ranks higher). Is usually on the front lines with the twins, or helping Moonblossom with the injured.

 **TF designation** : Breakblade

Beth's fierce eyes soften slightly at the sight of Allison. She clenches her jaw and reluctantly releases the girl. The girl takes in a deep breath and hits the ground awkwardly, falling forward on her knees. She holds her chest and breaths heavily, just sitting there. Two girls stalked out of the school, they looked almost exactly alike. But, there were very small difference that helped in telling which one is which. One of the girls spots Allison and run up behind her. She had long, frizzy, chocolate brown hair that bounced around her head as she moved. She wore a red shirt with the autobot crest on the front. The shirt was dotted with greasy or dirt spots, that also stained her jeans and face.

"Are you ok Allison?" She asks.

 **Designation** : Jillian

 **Age** : 17 (younger than Anna by 25 seconds)

 **Height** : 5' 6"

 **Eye color** : Light, soft violet

 **Fighting style** : She is a master is ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. Works better with her twin by her side.

 **Catch phrase** : "Why not?"

 **Personality** : She is a really nice, bubbly girl. Very agile, and can outrun anyone in the team (Even her sister can't match her speed). She loves her sister, and because of her sisters tendency not to talk Jillian has developed a very acute ability to read people very well. She is the biggest fan of Transformers in the whole team, and some even dare to think the world. She fights on the front lines with her sister and sometimes Allison.

 **TF designation** : Snapshot

The other girl walks up to Beth, casting a small glance at Allison and Jillian. Her hair was set in a tight braid that went down to the small of her back, though a few rebellious curls sprung around her face. She wore a black tank-top, with ripped, ties going down the sides of her shirt, and very ripped up jeans, both were as dirty as her twins .

"Why did you let her go?" She says in a hushed tone with disapproval laced in. Beth looks down at her, eyes burned with strain and anguish.

"Allison grabbed my arm and begged me to let go. What would you have done?!" Beth hissed, her voice reflected what her eyes had shown. It took all of Beth's strength not to run after that girl and snap her neck .

 **Designation** : Anna

 **Age** : 17 (Older than Jillian by 25 seconds)

 **Height** : 5' 6"

 **Eye color** : Dark, dull, almost empty violet eyes.

 **Fighting style** : Is a master is ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu just like her twin. Works better when together. .

 **Catch phrase** : "..."

 **Personality** : She is a very quiet, closed off girl. She rarely talks, will sometimes make exception with Allison if alone with team. She always has an aura around her that says to leave her alone, or else. No one knows how big of a Transformers fan she is. She knows a surprising amount of transformers knowledge but she just doesn't show off her nerdiness as much as the others on her team. That is except for the Autobot choker she wears around her neck. She fights on the front lines with her twin and sometimes Allison.

 **TF designation** : Zero

"We'll have to get her tonight." Anna says, and walks away. Beth looks back at her and relaxes, now knowing that girl wasn't getting away so easily.

"Oh Primus, that poor girl."" Another girl asks from behind Beth. This girl had short, dirty-blond hair that glinted in the setting sun. She was dressed a half purple and half red shirt where the two colors meet there is half of an Autobot sign on the red side while on the other side was half of the Decepticon sign. Beth glances back at her.

" _Poor girl?_ do you know what that… Fragger did?!" Beth argues. The girl shakes her head.

 **Designation** : Madison

 **Age** : 18

 **Height** : 5' 7"

 **Eye color** : Chocolate brown, surrounded by a ring of gold.

 **Fighting style** : Is a hard hitter and has an all around experience with all ranges of weapons. Has developed the ability to predict an enemy's attack by looking at small movements during battle. **Catch phrase** : "Girls, girls, your both pretty..."

 **Personality** : She is a very calm and understanding gives anyone second chances, that is if they deserve them.. Has an acute ability to sense the general mood of any room she is in and is very good at manipulating people though she avoids doing that unless it's the last option.. She loves puzzles and is a big fan of Transformers as well. She is the leader of their little team.

 **TF designation** : Aurora Prime

"Where have you been the past thirty minutes?" Beth asks, turning to face Madison.

"I was busy talking to the principle of this hell hole to _not_ throw the twins in 'The Closet'." Madison explains, hands on her hips.

"Oh! Well, then… You see Allison was just... Being Allison. During the passing period between the last class she was sitting in the hall waiting for us, as usual. While she was waiting that _girl_ came up to her and…" Beth punches the wall next to her in frustration, causing some blood to trickle down her knuckles and drip onto the ground, "That ***** started to bully her. Usually Allison can handle it but not this time. Whatever she said really crushed Allison, I caught her in the bathroom…. trying to kill herself." Beth explained . Madison stepped back in horror and shock.

"What!" Madison exclaims.

"So, you still think we should take pity on her?" Beth spits out. Madison stands there a moment, thinking over everything Beth just told her.

"Usually I would, but not this time." Madison says, "Just don't kill her." She adds before walking over to the others who were now gathering on a blanket laid out under the stars as they slowly flicker on in the fading sunlight. Beth looks at Anna and gives a quick nod, which Anna returns before laying down, closing her eyes.

They all lay there for a moment, just staring at the stars.

"Guys! Look, a shooting star! Make a wish," Allison says, breaking the silence. We all look up and see it streaking across the sky. "I wish we weren't here. I wish we were anywhere but here. It could be Cybertron or Galifra, anywhere would do." Allison says. we all nod in agreement. The wind suddenly picks up, the metal gate that surrounds this 'school' shakes and sways. The shooting star seems to make a quick right turn straight for earth, straight for all scramble up from the blanket, getting tangled in one another. But, they couldn't escape as the yard explodes in a blinding light. None of the guards were able to react fast enough . For once they finally arrived all they could find was a burned, black scorch mark in the grass.

 **\- Beth POV -**

"Uggghhh~ did anyone get the plates on that thing that hit us?" I ask. Once I open my eyes the metal room I was now in does a slow 360, leaving my stomach doing flips. Once the world was once again right side up I look around at my surroundings more closely. This room was made of a dark, silver metal with lights peering out of the walls. I rub my forehead to try to calm down this horrible headache on top of my upset stomach. I hear the harsh sound of metal on metal but, it's coming from above me?

"What?" I question, removing my hand from my forehead. I highly doubt it was me, but what if it was? I look at my hand as it falls from my forehead… It wasn't my hand, or at least wasn't my normal hand it was now metallic. "What the frag!" I look down to see if the rest of my body was metal, it was. I-I wasn't human anymore, but a bot. I don't think I drank anything today, didn't even have any injections today either? Those blasted doctors are probably behind this!

"It happened to us to Beth, don't worry." Madison's voice says from behind me. I turn and see a tall, slender femme. She has a dark blue paint job with two pairs of wheels on her calves and the Autobot chrest slightly above her spark chamber. Her optics were the same chocolate brown gold, just like Madison's.

"Madison?" I says cautiously, rising to my feet. Or would I have to start referring to them as peds now?

"Yes, thats her and I'm Allison!" Allison says, jumping out from behind bot-Madison. Allison runs up to me and gives me a hug. Of course, she would be happy and cheerful at a moment like this. I place my hand on her helmet, she looks up at me with her signature smiles. "I think so anyway? I don't usually look like this so I don't know for sure." Allison says, fear and confusion apparent in her voice. Allison's form is almost as tall as now. She is very slender, her paint job is a dark green and her Autobot chrest is in the middle of her chest, right over her spark chamber with wheels on her calves as optics were the same yellow as they were when she was human. Wonder if that means my optics are grey?

"Thats right, you don't look the same anymore, but you're still you. No matter what you look like on the outside. And who you are is perfect." I say, emphasizing the last part. Allison lets me go and looks at the ground guiltily.

"Check out those fabulous femme's." Jillian's voice cuts into the silence. I turn to find two seekers standing behind me. It was still easy to determine who was who. Seeker Jillian was a beautiful rustic, dark red with the edges of her armor black. Her Autobot crest is on both her wings near the top middle. Seeker Anna is completely black, the edges of her armor a dark grey. Her Autobot crest is located on her wings in the same position as Jillian's. Their optics are also the same color as when they were human..I glance down at myself, I am also black, but a lighter shade that Anna with my armor outlined with a dusty white. I search around and find my Autobot crest on the outsides of my shoulders, instead of wheels along my calves I have tracks along the back of my whole leg.

"Where's Skylar?" I ask, I hadn't seen her yet and was getting kinda' worried.

"Here." Skylar's voice calls from the shadows behind the twins. She pushes past the twins and into the light to reveal a white colored seeker, her armor lined with a blue that seems to be Autobot crest rests on the tops of her hands and her optics stayed the same bright green.

"Well, I see you have all finally risen." Says a deep voice from… everywhere? I couldn't exactly pinpoint the origin point.

"Who are you?" Madison asks, looking around the room for the source of the voice. We all gather together, Allison and Skylar in the middle of our little protective circle.

"I am Primus, young ones."

"No way!" Allison yells out excitedly. A very tall mech emerges from the shadows, he seems to be surrounded by an auror or white light that glowed around him.

"Yes way." Primus says, smiling down at us.

"Why are we here and like this?" Madison asks.

"You are here because of the wish you all made. I have decided to take pity on you because of your lack of being given an actual chance to live. That is why you are here." Primus explains.

"Cool!" Jillian says.

"Thank you." Allison say quietly, tearing up slightly.

"I will be sending you to, what you call the Transformers universe, though it won't be like any of the universes you have watched or read about. But, first you will need new designations to keep your true identities a secret." We all exchange looks and nod.

"Let us begin then." Primus says, "Come forth Allison." Allison walks slowly over to Primus, glancing back at us. Madison gives her a excureging smile and motions for her to keep going. Primus places his hand on her head. "From now on you will be known as Breakblade." The now Breakblade smiles and stands to the side and looks back at the rest of us.

"My names Breakblade now!" She says excitedly. Primus then walks over to the twins, he places his hands on Jillian's own head.

"You will now be known as Snapshot."

"Thank you." Snapshot say full of joy, going over to Breakblade. Primus moves his hand onto Anna's head.

"You will be known as Zero." Zero nods, showing no emotion as usually. But I swear I saw her crack a smile as Primus moves onto Skylar. He places his hand on her head.

"You will be known as Moonblossom." Moonblossom's face turns bright red and she nods slowly.

"Thank you Primus." She says. Primus then walks up to me, I tense. What would my name be? He places his hand on my head.

"You will be known as Breakout." I smile, it surprisingly fit.

"Thank you sir." Primus walks over to Madison, places his hand over her spark chamber

"You will be known as Aurora. Also, you will be given this." Primus' hand glows slightly before he pulls away. "There you go, Aurora Prime." Aurora straights in shock and looks up at Primus.

"OH MY GOSH Mad – er – Aurora! You're a Prime!" Breakblade squeaks. We all run in and hug her.

"Guys–your–" Aurora _Prime_ starts. Zero backs away from Aurora with Breakblade in tow, I pull Snapshot away and Moon lets go, allowing Aurora to breath again. But, I though we didn't need to breath?.

"Now that you have your names, I will need to tell you your back story before you can go."

"Our back story?" Breakblade asks confused.

"We can't have the Autobots know we were humans Breakblade, remember?" I remind her. She nods in understanding.

"So what is it?" Snapshot asks.

"You were in a ship that was stationed on Earth but had to leave to restock your equipment. Unfortunately your space bridge malfunctioned and you got lost in space. As you were trying to find your bearings you flew near the battle. Your ship was, unfortunately, shot down." Primus explains. We all nod in understanding, though Aurora looks back at Primus confused.

"Wait what battle?" She asks. Primus just smiles. With a wave of his hand the room suddenly vanishes and we are falling through the sky. Debris starts zipping all around us followed by fragments of fire. Me, Snapshot, and Breakblade were the only one screaming. Though Breakblade seemed to be screaming with joy and excitement, like when you scream on a roller coaster, then Snapshot and myself's scream of pure fear and terror. Aurora and Zero were just falling next to us completely quiet and relaxed, focused on the ground beneath us.

"Why are you guys so fragin' quit! We're falling!" I exclaim. Aurora looks over at me and points down.

"Look." Aurora says plainly. There was a battle below us, just like Primus said, the Autobots seemed to be losing really bad. "We are going to need our strength for the battle."

"With what weapons?" Snapshot asks, now recovered from the initial fright. Breakblade stops screaming and now listens in on our conversation intently.

 _~We'll have to find out about our weapons in battle._ Zero's voice echos in my head.

"What the!" I yell, surprised by her voice's sudden appearance in my head.

"Cool! We have a femme bond! Like in the fanfiction!" Breakblade exclaims. Oh... I guess that makes sense.

"Get ready!" Aurors yells over the wind. The battle had gotten a lot closer and before I knew it we had hit the ground, none too gently.

"Let's kick some Decepticon butt." Snapshot says, quickly standing up and dusting herself off, summoning some glowing ninja stars. How did she suddenly know how to work her new body? I was still getting used to mine!?

"Wait." Aurora says, "We need a plan. Moonblossom, why don't you go and help the injured. Twins, just go do your thing and try not to get too injured." The twins exchange looks, nod, and speed off to the battle. "Breakout. You, Breakblade, and me are going to cover each other and stay close. "

"I'd rather just go out by myself." Breakblade says her voice now dark with a distant tone to it. Almost evil.

"OK, I just thought it would take longer for you to-." Aurora states before getting cut off by Rin.

"All's I have to do is not hurt Autobots, simply enough." Rin replies, running over to the battle while reaching behind her. The metal on her back shifts and a handle shoots into her hand, she pulls on the handle and the metal finishes shifting and the end product is a giant, two handed sword. Even she knows how to work her body! What is this witchcraft!?

"Lets go Breakout." Aurora says, cutting through my thoughts. I look back at her and nod. Moonblossom runs to some bots that are already laying on the ground leaking massive amounts of energon while me and Aurora run into battle.

After a while the Decepticons started to retreat at a certain area of the battle field, the area Rin ran into. Aurora somehow pulled out some knifes and started to go all BA on the d-cons. I started out with hand to hand combat till I found out I had a big M27 IAR on my back, curiosity of these strange words that flew across my vision. Once the deceptions made a full retreated Rin walks up to us, her sword swung over her shoulder, glances around darkly. The mechs she past just stared in fear, adjusting their own weapon in case she decided to attacks them.

"They're gone, for now." She states coldly, adjusting her sword so it reattaches itself onto her back again. Once close enough she stumbles forward.

"Breakblade!" I exclaim. I reach out and catch her before she would have hit the ground. "Whats wrong?!" I demand.

"She's low on energy, we all are." Moonblossom states. I hear metal hit the ground and look to see the twins are now laying on the ground behind me. Moonblossom kneels behind them, leans against them, and passes out herself. I look around and see earth-looking vehicles speeding towards us.

"They got here a little late...don't...you think." I then fall to the ground, pulling Breakblade's still form down with me.

 **\- Aurora Prime's POV -**

Everyone was on the ground passed out when the Autobots drove up. It was Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, and Prowl.

"My team...Needs energy." I push out before falling forward myself.

 **\- Optimus Primes POV -**

I quickly reach out and catch the femme that had just fallen forward.

"Ratchet?" I ask tentatively, looking down at the femme in my arms..

"There just low on energy, like she said. Dangerously low in fact, I'm surprised this one was standing when we drove up." Ratchet says as he scans the other femme's.

"We'll, bring them back to the ship for proper refueling and medical care." I state, swinging the femme into my arms more comfortable.

"But we don't know who they are!" Ironhide says, eyeing the femmes passed out on the ground.

"They are the ones that ensured us this win Ironhide and they bare the Autobot crest. They are not our enemies." I states sternly. Ironhide mumbles something to himself, walking over and picking up to two larger seekers, swings them over his shoulders. Jazz walks over and picks up the smallest seeker femme gently. Prowl walks over and picks up the black and white femme. The last femme stirs, pulling herself up onto her peds and looks up at us. Her optics glowing a dim yellow. She stumbles slightly, Ratchet quickly runs to her side.

"Don't over work yourself." Ratchet says, scanning her. "How are you even on-line, your energy level is less than 15%." The femme looks at Ratchet bored.

"Doc, I'm pretty sure you can't carry me back." The femme says in a very low, dark, empty voice. She sounded like she originally belonged to the Decepticons. I glance at Ironhide and see him eying the femme suspiciously.

"True, Optimus we better hurry." Ratchet replies, shuffling firmware with the femme. She looks over at me and casts her gaze down to the femme in my arms, smirking.

"She's going to freak when I tell her." She mumbles.

"Tell her what?" I ask.

"That _thee_ Optimus Prime is holding her." She says plainly, her optics fading by the second.

"We had better get back to the ship before you collapse." I say. Why?... I shake the question out of my mind, we had to get to the ship and fast to get these femme's energon before they fall into stasis lock, permanently.


	2. New Friends And Old Enemy's

**Chapter #2**

 **\- Aurora Prime PoV -**

"Please don't…. Please don't! STOP!" Allison's, wait no, Breakblade's voice cuts through my recharge. I shoot up quickly, summoning my knifes and looking around this new area trying to locate Blades. I spot her laying on a berth across this room, a concerned Ratchet standing over near her. Though, he's now looking at me startled. I jump off my berth and in two quick strides am at Blade's side...

"You-" Ratchet starts. I wave a hand to silence him.

"How long has she been like this?" I demand.

"N-n-not long, she just started a little more than a kilk ago. Do you know why this is happening?" Ratchet asks. Before I could answer his form disappears from the corner of my vision, replaced by Breakout's.

"Whats going on?" She asks. I place my hand gently on Blades head, she flinches from the touch, energon tears streaming from her optics. I fail to hear a quiet swoosh signalling the doors opening, to concerned about Blades.

"I think Blade's is going through an episode." I reply. I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I glance and see Zero and Snapshot. "What?" Zero jerks her head to the left. I glance that way to see a concerned Optimus and Prowl, an angry Ratchet, and a surprised Elita-one. I quickly turn around and step forward, the twins sneak behind me and try to wake Blades. Breakout steps next to me and stares sternly at the bots before us.

"Where are we?" Breakout ask sternly. I mentally bang my head against the wall. Beth was always so to the point, and not exactly nice about it either.

"You are on the Ark, an autobot ship." Prowl answers back, just as stern. Breakout and Prowl have a sort of 'stare down'. Guess Prowl wasn't used to someone like Breakout, someone with the same attitude and ora. I step between the two before this escalated into something far worse than just a simple staring contest.

"Now Breakout, that's not a hello, now is it." I say in a forced, joking tone. I glare at Breakout with a 'stop-it-right-now-or-else' look. She mumbles something under breath and turns back to Blades. I turn back to the bots shyly. "Sorry… Hi, I'm Aurora Prime." I stick my hand out for a handshake. Optimus returns it it with a smile, I think. The corners of his face mask moved up so one could only assume.

"Hello Aurora, I'm Optimus Prime. This is Prowl my SIC, Elta-one leader of the few femme's we have on board, and Ratchet our head medical officer." I nod in reply, releasing our handshake.

"It's very nice to meet you, sorry for my friends behavior. She's not usually like this, we're all just a little high strung at the moment." Before I continue I feel a sudden weight on my arm. I look down and see Breakblade cling to my arm looking up at me, her eyes still leaking energon.

"I'm sorry… I was having a….. relapse of..." Breakblade whispers sadly, trailing off and looking down at the floor. Breakout places a hand on her head, Blades looks up at her.

"No worries Blades, you don't need to explain." Breakout says, a smile painted her face. Blades returns the smile, wiping away her tears.

"How is _that_ the femme from yesterday." Ratchet exclaims, astonished. Breakblade looks over at Ratchet with innocent confusion.

"What happened yesterday?" Blades asks.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with Blades." Breakout says, glancing up at the bots sternly.

"Hehehe…. I haven't introduced our team yet. As you know I'm Aurora Prime, leader. This is Breakblade, she does a bit of everything really. Then Breakout my SIC, Zero and Snapshot our frontliners, and….. Where's Moonblossom?" I ask, looking around to find she wasn't around.

"She's-" Ratchet starts, before getting cut off by the door opening again and Moonblossom's small form slipping through the bots.

"Here now," She walks over to Breakblade, "are you ok now Blade's? I tried to get here as soon as possible." Blades nods.

"I'm fine now Moon, Rin made me forget already." Blades mumbles. Before the other bots in the room could question who or what Rin was I cut in.

"So Moonblossom in our medic. Now everyone introduced." I say with a smile. Breakblade peaks out from behind me and Moon.

"HI! I'm Breakblade, but you can just call me Blades!" She says. I visibly darken, this wasn't exactly the best first meeting of our childhood heros.

"Hi, I'm Elita-one. You can call me Elita if you want. How about you all come with me and I can introduce you to my team and bring you to your room?" Elita suggests. That tone of hers made it seem like she was talking to a sparkling. I could see Breakout stiffen next to me, I cast her a warning glance.

 _~She doesn't know better._ I insist, trying to save poor Elita from Breakouts rage, I see Zero unclench a fist, and probably the twin's as well. I nod over to Elita.

"That would be nice, thank you." I reply, quickly taking Blade's servo and follow after Elita's form. The others trail behind me. Blades glances back and waves goodbye to the bots, Optimus returns the jester before the doors shut cutting off the goodbye. I gently squeeze Blades servo, she looks up at me.

 _~You sure you're ok?_ I ask. She nods.

 _~I'm fine Maddy._ She reply's innocently.

 _~Aurora, remember._ I correct. Blades looks shocked for a moment and looks down at the ground, nodding quickly.

 _~Sorry._ She answers sadly. I smile down at her.

 _~Nothing to be sorry about, now cheer up we are going to meet Elita's team._ I explain, trying to cheer up Blades.  
 _~Chromia and Arcee?!_ She asks excited. I nod in reply.

"We're here." Elita's voice cut between our conversation. Time to meet the other femme's.

 **\- Optimus Prime's POV -**

"Those femme's had unusual optic colors. Is that normal Ratchet?" Prowl asks. Ratchet shakes his head, picking up the data-pad the femme Moonblossom had set down. He turns it on and reads through the data.

"No, though I recall in our history there have been some bots with different colored optics, at least in such bizarre colors." Ratchet states. Prowl nods at this information.

"I will try to find the history and send it to you." Prowl states, jotting a note into his own data-pad. Ratchet nods in reply. I think back to the femme's that had left, they all acted very strange…

"That one, Breakblade, did you see her optics." I add in. Prowl looks over at me confused, Ratchet nods

"I did, though they are a strange color, I could tell she was in battle mode by the shade. We will need to keep and optic on her." Ratchet replies. There was a few Kilks of silence, Prowl quickly typed away on his data-pad and Ratchet was reading through the data-pad he had Moonblossom fetch from Preceptor. Ratchet shuts down his data-pad and gently sets it down on his desk.

"So Prime, is it true that you and Elita have cut off your arranged bond?" Ratchet asks. I glance over at him and sigh.

"Yes, while I was away on Earth and other planets Elita and I both agreed that we changed and were not the perfect fit for one another anymore. This will not cause any tensions in our forces, we both understand our decisions and will remain neutral. That is all you need to know." I state firmly, not wanting to dwell on the subject anymore. They seemed to understand and continue on with their work. I walk out and head towards my office. When we had first found those femme's the Matrix had flashed a mixture of feels. Those of happiness and peace, but then sadness and spark-wrenching pain. It was worrying me to no end, was that the Matrix warning about our future, or these femme's?


End file.
